Say Something
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: Over the history there have been two who are doomed to love each other and feel the pain that blossoms from that love. Each of their past lives stumble and fall and wait for the other to say something. ZeLink because that's all I write. Song fic


_I love this song and the feels it gives me too much_

* * *

**_Say Something_**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Link?" She questioned the figure laying in the hospital bed

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

"Please stay safe." He flopped onto her bed and curled up. Her pillow still had her scent on it.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

"You are a lousy train conductor!" Zelda teased and folded her arms. Link rolled his eyes.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Zelda…" Link looked over at the ruins of Hyrule Castletown. "Stay safe." He led Epona to the direction of the desert.

_And I am feeling so small_

"I'm lost." Link looked around at the unfamiliar trees. "Navi. Zelda. Zelda I'm sorry I was mad at you…"

_It was over my head_

Zelda cranked her body to watch Link's figure disappear. It had been so foolish of her, thinking they could stop Ganondorf.

_I know nothing at all_

"So what are you going to do?" Navi asked as they approached the ruined castle. "What's your battle plan?"

Link took a deep breath. "I have no idea."

_And I will stumble and fall_

Cuts, scrapes, bruises, broken bones. All things that a princess is not supposed to have. But a princess was also not supposed to have her father murdered and the kingdom seized by a dark man consume by power. She trained more.

_I'm still learning to love_

"You liiiiiiiiike Zeeeeeldaaaaaa!" Navi sang.

"I do not!" Link turned red. "She's just my friend and she makes me happy and she's really pretty and"

"You're blushing!"

"Oh shut up Navi!"

_Just starting to crawl_

He pulled himself over to a wall and leaned against it. "There is no way I can do this." He coughed and found blood in his hand. "No way at all."

"You're not giving up now are you boy?" Ezlo teased.

Link grinned. "Nope!"

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

A year. Two years. Three years. Zelda was beginning to think Link was never coming back.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

"NO!" He pounded on the amber. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He looked up and saw her peaceful figure. "No… no." Tears flowed freely.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

"I know you're there." Link called to Sheik. There was no reply, but Zelda remained in her position, watching and following.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Link went down to the lower corridors of the ship and sat in front of Tetra's statue. "I promise I'll save you."

_And I will swallow my pride_

"Well excuuuuuse me-" Zelda swatted him with her book before he could finish that thought.

_You're the one that I love_

"She was there! Right in front of me! She was there and Ganondorf took her from me." Link shouted falling to his knees. "How could I have let her go like that? Why couldn't I have saved her?" Navi could only watch as Link beat himself up.

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"You're sending me back?" Link asked. "But-"

"You are a child in a man's body hero." Zelda reminded herself it was for the best. "You deserve those seven years back. I've asked too much of you and I must ask too much again." She held out her hand.

Link reluctantly handed over the ocarina.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Link what's wrong? You saved the kids. You found Ilia. We've found the last fused shadow." Midna said.

"Just…. Sneaking suspicion…" He stepped into the light.

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Rage rose within him. He cut down wall after wall of Ghirahim's forces. He was not losing her again.

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

"Sheik?" Zelda turned to Link. "Do you think Zelda's okay?" She nodded.

"I'm sure she's fine."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Link where are you?! I knew I shouldn't have let you go off on your own!" Zelda paced around the castle. "You're so slow! Some hero you are!" (Link had been gone ten minutes)

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Link!" She could only watch helplessly.

_Say something…_

Impossible? It's not a matter of if it can be done…

But rather are you willing to try?


End file.
